1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus, and more particularly to a signal processing apparatus for enlarging a part of an image and superimposing the enlarged image on an original image to display the superimposed image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, signal processing apparatus such as a video camera and a personal computer has been known as an apparatus arranged to display moving images. Some video cameras have the function of designating an object in a moving image to obtain an enlarged view of the designated object. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H06-014323 discloses such a video camera.
Such a video camera is adapted to obtain an enlarged image of an object to be tracked, by detecting the motion vector of a designated object and moving the enlarged range according to the motion vector.
However, the conventional video camera has a problem of the difficulty of grasping the positional relation of the designated object to the whole original moving image owing to use of only the function of obtaining the enlarged image of the designated object.